Current modalities for effective rejuvenation of the skin involve ablation of the epidermis layer, stimulating a wound healing process leading to the rejuvenation of the skin. We propose here to develop a new laser enabling effective rejuvenation of the skin without ablating the epidermis layer. The concept is based on collagen shrinkage in the papillary dermis layer stimulated by thermal damage below ablation threshold. Rough estimates indicate that 3 W of peak power at a wavelength near 2.0 um delivered in a 40 msec pulse and within a spot of 3 mm diameter should induce sufficient thermal damage to the papillary dermis layer to stimulate new collagen growth. The new laser is based on diode pumped fiber lasers, which can be very compact, rugged and manufactured at low cost. The proposed system will deliver at least 3.5 W cw at a wavelength of 1.95 um. During Phase I, we will fabricate and characterize the Thulium-doped fibers. These fibers will be coupled to pump diode lasers, and incorporated in a prototype system. This prototype fiber laser system will then be tested on in-vitro samples to confirm the effectiveness of the device and procedure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The ability to deliver several Watts of cw laser power at a wavelength around 2 microns will be of great interest for many applications. We anticipate this laser will be very effective to rejuvenate the skin through a non-ablative process at a moderate cost. This should further expand the market of skin resurfacing. This laser should also be very effective as a surgical tool providing good cutting capability along with good hemostasis capability.